


lion & panthers

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (the manga not the band), Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Sex Pistols AU, Smut, lion/heavy seed shiro, panther/heavy seed keith, pregnant Keith, the gang's all here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: And as soon as Shiro inserts the parasite that’s going to help him conceive, Keith knows it's going to take. It hasn’t taken the last few times they’ve tried. As expected given that they’re both heavy-seeds. They knew it wasn’t going to be easy. But this time…Keith justknowsit’s going to work.--It's the AU a handful of people asked for and I delivered cuz. come on. It's Sex Pistols AU!





	lion & panthers

**Author's Note:**

> [I saw this tweet "Sex Pistols Sheith AU, Shiro would be a heavy seed Lion/Dragon and Keith would be a middle seed wildcat like an Ocelot or smth" and I immediately went “yo. YOOOO. interest check!!!!” and enough ppl liked that tweet that I went OKAY IM DOING THIS THEN!](https://twitter.com/TakutotoroXun/status/789170379138883584)
> 
> if you’re not familiar with Sex Pistols, the manga. Here’s what you need to know before you start. 
> 
> \- In this verse, there are two human species: primate evolution, and madararui, the evolution of certain other animals.   
> \- Madararui look like regular humans as long as they control their soul appearance. But to another madararui they can show off some of their animal characteristics or full animal appearance.  
> \- There’s 3 breeding ‘levels, light, medium, and heavy seed. Heavy-seeds have the hardest time reproducing. They can also ‘sense’ when someone is pregnant.   
> \- Mpreg is canon in sex pistols. Yes. You read that right.   
> \- TLDR version of the impregnation method in this fic: when an artificially developed parasite successfully attaches itself inside the recipient it creates an artificial womb to carry a child full term.   
> \- Madararui newborn don’t start showing human characteristics till they’re between 2-3 years old.  
> \- Some more detailed info at the madararui wiki entries [1](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fsex-pistols.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FMadararui&t=YzhjN2M4MWMyZDQ0MzVjNmQ5M2QzMGE4MjNmZGI5ZWNhOGMxODYwZSxkZkZ1b0JLVQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AaeWesxWqqfIE3zl-aohj2Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fshirosredknight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F152166991890%2Flion-panthers-notes-i-saw-a-tweet-to-the-line&m=0) and [2](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fmadararui.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FMadararui&t=Y2ZiNzRmMWE5MzAxYWZkYWQ5OTMwZTlhNzVlMDc3M2Y2YzY1ZWUzMCxkZkZ1b0JLVQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AaeWesxWqqfIE3zl-aohj2Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fshirosredknight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F152166991890%2Flion-panthers-notes-i-saw-a-tweet-to-the-line&m=0).

Keith has been a deeply instinctive person all his life. He often thinks it comes from being a _madararui_  because a big part of that means trusting your instincts. If you get a good feeling about something? Go for it. You catch a whiff of the best scent you’ve ever smelled? Follow it to your mate. His instincts have rarely, if _ever_ , been wrong.

 

And as soon as Shiro inserts the parasite that’s going to help him conceive, Keith knows it's going to take. It hasn’t taken the last few times they’ve tried. As expected given that they’re both heavy-seeds. They knew it wasn’t going to be easy. But this time…

 

Keith just  _knows_ it’s going to work.

 

Maybe it’s because they’re trying it during their mating season (thank fuck they’re both heavy-seed cats so their heats align). Or maybe it’s because there’s no pressure this time. Who knows. 

 

What matters is that Keith sinks down slowly on Shiro’s cock, squeezing their links hands together, and murmurs, “It’s going to work this time.”. He wills his usual walls down and lets part of his soul appearance to shine through. Shiro’s eyes dart up to Keith’s rounded panther ears before grinning.

 

Keith grins in return when Shiro mirrors his actions, his own tawny lion ears peeking through his hair. He leans down to nuzzle one fuzzy appendage with his mouth and sighs happily at the way it makes Shiro's dick twitch inside of him.

 

“Takashi,” Keith murmurs, letting out all the longing he’s been carrying in him for so long. He pours a number of unspoken requests into the three-syllables. _Fill me up, knock me up, I want you, I want a child with you, I want us to have a family_. 

 

Shiro’s grip on his hands tighten, a wild hunger flaring behind his dark eyes as he understands what Keith’s asking for. His answer is to take his hands back, plant them on Keith’s hips, and thrust up. Keith’s head drops, chin pressing against his collar bone as each upthrust forces a gasp of air out of him. 

 

It’s rougher than usual sex, what with the way they let go of themselves. They ‘fight’ for dominance and mark each other up with love bites. Keith rakes his nails down Shiro’s back as he jackhammers into him. Shiro leaves bruise marks on Keith’s hips as the dark-haired man rides him.

 

Keith comes first, back arching and head thrown back as Shiro’s hand jerks him off. He floats on a lazy, happy cloud of contentment, enjoying the feeling of being fucked by Shiro’s dick. His hands lazily rake through Shiro’s hair, sweeping his fringe back so that he has a clear view of the strained look on his lover's face.

 

“Come on,” he goads Shiro on, heels pressing into the other man's back. Their tails are entwined together against their side. “I’m ready for you Takashi.” 

 

Shiro’s scent intensifies right before he comes. It’s hot, sun-baked dust and dried blades of grass mixing in with something muskier that always sends Keith’s senses _reeling_ and turns his mouth dry. He feels close to passing out as Shiro fucks into him, covering Keith as he gasps, “Keith… _Keith_ …”

 

He comes with a stuttered thrust and a long groan, thighs slapping lewdly against Keith’s ass. Falls on top of Keith, body shaking due to the force of his orgasm and Keith holds him close.

 

And as Keith feels Shiro’s come fill him, he thinks, _this is it_.

 

– - - -

 

“I don’t think it was the sandwich,” Shiro says hesitantly from behind as Keith finishes puking up his guts.

 

Keith spits out the last of the bitter taste in his mouth before groaning, “Yeah. I don’t think so either.”

 

There’s a long moment of silence between them before Shiro asks, “I could check? You know. With the heavy-seed thing?”

 

He nods, and turns, letting Shiro get a clear look at his belly. Just to be on the safe side, Keith raises his shirt up as well. 

 

It’s a hard thing to keep his breathing steady when his heart is threatening to beat its way out of his chest. But Keith somehow manages to control his hope as Shiro stares intently at his belly.

 

There’s a split second where Keith thinks, _Maybe I was wrong. Maybe it was just more wishful thinking. Maybe_ -

 

But then Shiro sucks in a sharp breath, dark-gray eyes widening. There’s shocked wonder in his eyes as he says, “You’re… There’s a…”

 

Holding his hand out towards Shiro, Keith claps their hands together and says, “Better set up an appointment with Christina and make sure.”

 

– - - -

 

“Bet even _your_  instincts didn’t see this one coming,” Shiro jokes as he sticks the latest ultrasound picture on their fridge.

 

14 weeks pregnant, Keith plants one hand on his growing belly before taking a seat at the dinner table “I don’t think anyone could have seen this one coming.”

 

A part of him however, feels like they should have anticipated this. It’s a rare but documented side effect of using parasites to induce male parasites. Sometimes the previous worm is still alive and kicking even when a new parasite is introduced. And if the sperm gets to it then, it’s two artificial wombs growing inside the host instead of one.

 

Rubbing his belly, Keith eyes his partner who is carefully lining up his camera in front of the ultrasound before snapping a picture of it. _Probably sending it off to his parents_ , Keith thinks. It’s a reminder that he should send the pictures to their friends too. 

 

“Sending that to your folks?” Keith asks as Shiro moves away from the fridge, fingers tapping on his phone screen. 

 

Humming, Shiro answers, “And to the others.” He places the phone face down onto the table, leans his weight onto his palm and bends down to brush a kiss onto Keith’s upturned face. “What do you want for dinner?”

 

“You promised me meatballs.”

 

With a laugh, Shiro pulls back, “That I did. Okay, you just hang back and let me take care of this.”

 

Keith tries not to sound too waspish when he points out, “I can still cook, you know.”

 

Shiro’s palm cups his cheek, his scent curling around Keith almost immediately, turning his sour feelings into peaceful delight. Turning his face into Shiro’s palm, Keith sighs and murmurs, “It’s unfair to use that against me.”

 

“I can’t help it,” Shiro answers apologetically. “ I’ve been holding myself back since the doctor told us about the babies. I managed to keep it together because we were out but now that we’re home…” When he glances up, Keith sees the truth of that statement reflected in Shiro’s eyes. “ and I can’t…”

 

Keith reaches out to touch Shiro’s tail as it curls towards him, watches it twine around his wrist before looking back at Shiro. His eyes glow amber for a second before he slowly leans in, voice a deep purr as he speaks, “I’m so happy, baby.”

 

His soul responds immediately. Satisfaction, elation, _pride_ floods Keith. He’s aware of the fact that he’s displaying his panther ears and tail. Hears the deeper rumble of his voice as he answers, “I am too.”

 

Shiro’s hand is warm as it presses against Keith’s belly. His broad hand barely covers the curvature, stroking it over and over again with a growing smile. It’s so _giddy_  that Keith feels himself grinning before he realizes what’s happening.

 

“I guess I’m going to have to start calling them ‘little beans’ instead of ‘little bean’,” Shiro jokes, his usual scent infused with sweet low notes that make Keith’s inner panther purr and roll around on his back with delight. 

 

As he presses his hand on top of Shiro’s, Keith suggests, “You could call them Bean 1 and Bean 2?”

 

“I dunno, little beans sounds cuter, doesn’t it?”

 

Shaking his head, Keith laughs and answers, “Whatever you like. I’m gonna stick with calling them babies.”

 

– - - -

 

For the nth day in a row, Keith wakes up next to Shiro in his true soul appearance, a large lion. This particular morning, he’s got his arms around the tawny creature, nose buried in its soft mane. A soft purring noise is emanating from deep within Shiro’s chest, his tail tapping gently against Keith’s calf. 

 

He enjoys how soothing it feels being in bed with Shiro like this. His fingers curl into Shiro’s mane, wanting wishing he could spend the rest of his day in bed like this. Warm, comfortable, loved. But they’ve got an appointment with the OB-GYN.

 

The thought immediately has him snapping awake, eyes flying open with excitement. “Shiro,” Keith says in a sleep rough voice, smiling crookedly as Shiro’s soul appearance fades away, leaving his human-shaped lover curled around him. He combs his hand through Shiro’s hair,“You gotta get up.”

 

Shiro grunts and tightens his arm around Keith, rubbing his cheek against his lovers’ belly. “Nope,” he grunts out.

 

“Yeah, you _do_ ,” Keith insists, “We need to get ready for the doctor's appointment.”

 

“What-” Shiro’s up like a shot, bracing himself on his elbow, hair askew and eyes wide open. “The doctor’s appointment! How much time’ve we got?”

 

They turn as one to eye the alarm clock and let out identical sighs of relief. There’s still a couple of minutes till the alarm goes off. Shiro flops back down,  arm around Keith’s shoulders. 

 

“Excited?” he asks as they wait.

 

Keith nods, using his arm around Shiro’s waist to pull him closer. But there’s only so much room to do so given Keith’s growing belly. “Yeah. You?”

 

“Excited _and_  terrified.” Shiro looks down at him, an eyebrow quirked up, “Still sticking with your guess that they're both girls?”

 

“They’re girls,” Keith reaffirms, turning around to slap the alarm off as it starts to ring shrilly. “You’ll see.”

 

– - - -

 

Stealing an apple slice out from under Keith’s fingers, Lance suggests, “Mercy and Mei.”

 

“Pass,” Shiro replies almost immediately. “And stop eating those apples, they’re for Keith. There’s more applies in the kitchen if you’re hungry.”

 

Lance immediately hops to feet, asking, “Anyone else want anything?” Pidge requests a root beer and Hunk wants two apples. Shiro and Keith continue to frown at the baby name books in their hands, the latter nibbling on his apple slices in the process.

 

“I still say you should name then Catilyn and Cathy. That way their nicknames will be ‘Cat’ and that’ll be perfect given that they’ll be cat souls.” Hunk grumbles, scrolling down his tablet screen. “It’d be seriously cute.”

 

“Well _I_ maintain it would be a _splendid_  idea to name then Helen and Clytemnestra after Zeus’ daughters.” Coran chimes in.

 

Pidge blinks slowly as she stares at Coran, “You mean like Helen of Troy?”

 

“Clytemnestra’s a bit of a mouthful isn’t it?” Hunk asks at the same time.

 

While Coran passionately argues his case, Allura speaks over him as she swipes a finger across her tablet, “Keith, I’m sending you a new list of names. I’ve marked out the popular names in green, rarer names in blue.”

 

“Thanks Allura,” Keith looks over his book at the trio, who have forgotten the original objective of this get-together and are now passionately discussing the Trojan war, and sighs. 

 

 _So long as they’re having fun I guess_ …

 

– - - -

 

When he feels Shiro’s tail trying to sneakily curl around his thigh, Keith laughs. The sound bounces off the bathroom walls and Shiro’s tail succeeds in its quest. Amused, Keith twists to see if Shiro’s let his ears out.

 

Sure enough, his sheepish looking partner has his lion ears perched atop a dark head of hair. “What’s up with your control these days?” Keith teases, shifting so that he’s straddling Shiro’s lap. The move causes some of the water to splash over and out of the tub.

 

Shiro’s eyes dip down to Keith’s belly in between them. Keith can’t help but follow the gaze, feeling elated-excited-weirded-out at the sight of one of the babies limbs pushing up against his stomach. No matter how many times he’s seen this happen, Keith always thinks of the Alien’s movie. He wishes his brain would stop with that association. 

 

“It’s hard to control myself when I'm this happy,” Shiro confesses softly, his palm pressing over the spot where the baby has just kicked. “I keep thinking about how lucky we are that that parasite worked.”

 

Keith exhales softly and chooses to answer Shiro by hugging him. It’s a thought that frequently occurs to him as well. The chances of two heavy-seed _madararui_ conceiving within 6 months of trying? They’re _slim._ Closer to minuscule. 

 

They’re _beyond_ lucky and blessed. 

 

The scent of their pheromones grows strong enough to override the pleasant lemon scent of their bath. Keith purrs, dragging his clawed fingers gently down Shiro’s cheek, “You’re always showing your soul whenever you’re home. Does it happen at work too? When you think about me?”

 

“Sometimes,” Shiro admits huskily, eyes fluttering when the claws drag down the side of his throat. It’s a sensitive spot for him that Keith _loves_  teasing. “Hunk usually warns me.”

 

Keith hums and asks, “Usually?” while his hand continues its downward journey, a finger pad brushing against Shiro’s nipple a few times before continuing downward. 

 

The flush on Shiro’s cheeks darkens as Keith’s hand moves under his belly and takes hold of Shiro’s half-hard dick. “S-sometimes I don’t realize I’m showing,” Shiro groans as Keith’s hand starts to move.

 

He goes for a steady and tight grip, wanting to see Shiro coming undone as fast as possible. _But not too fast_ , Keith decides. He _does_ want to enjoy the sight of Shiro coming.

 

– - - -

 

Lying on their couch with his legs propped up on two pillows, Keith sighs down at his belly. He’s _beyond_  huge now. As to be expected at 28 weeks. Unfortunately, it’s making him feel like _shit_.

 

Between his legs, Shiro is carefully rubbing Keith’s belly with a cream that’s supposed to reduce stretch marks. Keith’s not sure it’s working because whenever he looks in the mirror he can see all the marks, but Shiro swears it’s working. And frankly, at this point, he wants to believe Shiro instead of this own eyes.

 

 _Ugh, don’t think about that_ , Keith tells himself and tries to think of a different topic. A merry jingle plays on the TV, with a lady reminding the viewers that there’s a special discount on all home renovation items at Jeremy’s Homey Supplies. Which reminds him…

 

“How’s the nursery coming along? Did you finalize a color?” 

 

As his hands continue to move in broad circles, Shiro answers, “Yeah. Purple. I’m going to get the paint on Tuesday, get the room painted by Friday so that it’s dry by the time the other show up to help me set everything up.”

 

“We’ve got everything right?” Keith ticks the items off on his fingers, “Cribs, rocking chair, a lifetime supply of diapers…”

 

“Diaper genie, changing table, toiletries, enough plush toys to invade a small country with,” Shiro continues the joke. “We got everything on our checklist and more. I think we’re ready.”

 

Keith peers down at Shiro’s serene expression and quietly asks, “You really think so?”

 

It’s not a topic they’ve talked about. Not for a long time. Not since before they started trying. His old doubts have been resurfacing the closer he gets to his due date. Keith can’t help but wonder as to what kind of parent he’s going to be. All the parental figures in his life have been…They weren’t the kind of people he wants to emulate for his kids. Keith wants to be the best version of himself for his girls, and then some. And he fears he won’t be able to do that.

 

Worry twisting his insides around, Keith stares at Shiro and waits. Shiro frowns faintly, hands paused under Keith’s belly. “We’re not talking about the nursery anymore, are we?”

 

After Keith shakes his head, Shiro’s frown deepens. He grabs the cream, squeezes a large dollop into his palm, and returns to rubbing it into Keith’s skin. “I don’t think there’s way to really be ready for this. You can just…” Shiro shrugs helplessly, “do you best.”

 

One of the babies kicks against Shiro’s hand while the other pokes Keith’s insides. Keith contemplates the other man’s words and murmurs, “I just want to be a better person for them.”

 

“You will be.”

 

With a puzzled look up, Keith asks, “What makes you so sure?”

 

Shiro smiles back at him, “ _Because_  you _**want**_ to a good dad.”

 

– - - -

 

“I’m ready for them to come out,” Keith complains, digging his knuckles into his lower back while he holds his other hand out for Shiro. “My back is _killing_  me.”

 

Taking the proffered hand, Shiro asks, “Anything I can do to help?”

 

As they begin the long, shuffling journey from the bathroom back to the bed, Keith sighs, “Talk to your beans and tell them to stop kicking my insides around? Convince them enough with the freaking Braxton Hicks. If they want to come out they need to just come out already.”

 

 _What’s the harm in trying_ , Shiro reckons and bends down to address Keith’s distended belly. “Hey beans, could you stop giving your daddy such a hard time? Go easy on his bladder, kidney, and liver. He needs those to live.”

 

“And the heartburn, don’t forget the heartburn.” Keith sighs. It’s the last few weeks of his pregnancy and he’s still suffering from intense heartburn. And while on the subject of suffering, Braxton Hicks have been making his life hell for the past few days.

 

The cramps are especially bad today, making Keith feel like wanting to crawl out of his skin. 

 

Shiro obediently repeats, “And the heartburn. Could you help make these last three weeks easier for your dads? But if you’re really eager to come out and meet us then all you gotta do is come out. It’s that eas-”

 

There’s the faintest popping noise followed by a rush of liquid trickling down his legs. The sudden sound and sensation make Keith freeze. Shiro looks up immediately, voice filled with concern, “Something wrong, babe?”

 

“I can’t believe that worked,” Keith laughs weakly, touching his belly. For months now they’ve been joking that the girls are going to be more partial to Shiro because he won’t be able to say no to them. But now Keith thinks that might go the other way around too. 

 

“What worked? Holy shi-” The exclamation pulls another wheezy laugh out of Keith, as does the wide-eyed look of terrified shock that’s spread over Shiro’s face. “Your water broke! We need to get to the hospital. Where’s the bag. Phones, _car_!”

 

– - - -

 

As Lance and Allura finish tying the balloons on Keith’s bed, the nurse returns with the newborn babies, two jet black panther cubs. One bundled in a green frog pattern blanket is handed to Allura, while the one in the yellow banana pattern blanket is gingerly placed in Hunk’s arms.

 

“She’s so beautiful,” Allura whispers in obvious awe.

 

Lance peers over her shoulder with a smile, “She’s a sweetheart. Means she must go after Shiro.”

 

“Just because I can’t get up right now doesn’t mean I won’t eventually and kick your ass,” Keith casually reminds his friend, who ignores him easily enough in favor of cooing at the baby as she whimpers and squirms, yawning large enough to show off her gummy mouth.

 

Across from them, Hunk, Coran, and Shiro beam at the second baby girl, who is sleepily blinking up at the trio, small ears twitching gently towards her dad as Shiro murmurs, “Hey baby girl, look who came to visit.” 

 

“Did you guys pick their names yet?” Coran asks Shiro.

 

The lion-seed exchanges a smile with Keith before nodding, “Yeah. We picked-”

**Author's Note:**

> finger guns, you're welcome 8)
> 
> alsoicouldntpicktwingirlnamesso.


End file.
